Brenda Song
Brenda Song (born March 27, 1988About Brenda. BrendaSongSite.com. Accessed 2007-05-19.) is an American actress. She is best known for starring in Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior Stacy Jenel Smith. RISING STAR: Brenda Song Shows Off Chops in 'Wendy Wu' Netscape Celebrity. Accessed 2007-09-08.Robert Bianco (6/15/2006). What to watch this weekend USAToday.com. Accessed 2007-10-24. which is currently the eighth highest viewed Disney Channel Original Movie, with over 5.7 million viewers on the night of its premiere. She and Shin Koyamada will star in the ''Wendu Wu sequel. She also stars in the Disney Channel Original Series, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody as the not-so-intelligent heiress London Tipton, and has appeared in other Disney Channel original series and films. She won a Young Artist Award for her work in The Ultimate Christmas Present. Personal Life Brenda Song was born in Carmichael, California (a suburb of Sacramento) to a Hmong American father and a Thai American mother. Her father is a second-grade teacher and her mother is a homemaker. Her family immigrated to America from Laos in 1976. Song lives in Greater Los Angeles with her parents and her two younger brothers, Timmy (three years younger) and Nathan (eight years younger). Song holds a black belt in Tae Kwon Do and was named an All-American Scholar in ninth grade. Song started in show business as a child fashion model in San Francisco. She graduated from high school as valedictorian with Kay Panabaker when she was 16 years old,Pictures of Brenda Song and Kay Panabaker's Graduation party Graduation party (2), ShootingStarAgency.com Accessed 2007-10-24 and she received her Associate's degree at age 17. She was voted one of Teen People's 25 hottest stars under 25. Song ranked ninth in Netscape's "Top 10 Pretty Petites in Entertainment".Stacy Jenel Smith (2007). Top 10 Pretty Petites in Entertainment Netscape. Accessed 2007-11-20.Brenda Song Get the Holiday Dress DrillWRAL.com Lifestyles.Accessed 2007-10-20'Suite Life' Actress Talks FashionBuddyTv.com. Accessed 2007-11-20In December 2006, CosmoGIRL! and Popstar! Magazine named her The Queen of Disney, and the readers of Askmen.com named her "Actress of the Year". Song currently resides in Los Angeles, California, and is managed by The Curtis Talent Management.Song is an avid L.A. Lakers fan. Career Song began acting with a Little Caesars commercial at age five.Interview with Brenda Song. TheStarScoop.com. Accessed 2007-11-20. Song's first film appearance was the 1995 short film Requiem, an AFI student film by actress Elizabeth Sung. Song was discovered at 7 years old to play a young version of "Fong," who is played as an adult in the film by Tamlyn Tomita. Television Song's early career was marked by numerous minor television roles in the late 1990s and early 2000s, including appearances on 7th Heaven, Once and Again, Popular, Judging Amy, and The Nightmare Room. She appeared in Bette with close friend Ashley Tisdale. Her first major part was in Nickelodeon's 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd as Sariffa Chung. Her 2002 appearance on The Bernie Mac Show led to a Young Artist Award nomination for the category "Best Performance in a Television Comedy Series, Guest Starring Young Actress". Song guest appeared in Disney Channel shows like That's So Raven, and had a recurring role as Tia in the Disney Channel's Phil of the Future. She had minor roles in many American sitcoms, her most notable appearances were in Will and Grace, One Tree Hill and Strong Medicine. In 2005, Song was cast in the role of the selfish heiress London TiptonCelebrity interview with Brenda Song Teenmag.com Accessed 2007-10-24. on The Suite Life of Zack & Cody after auditioning for the roles of Maddie Fitzpatrick and London Tipton. As the series became popular, Song became a featured performer on the Disney Channel and performed a voice role in Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long series. In 2006, Song had a voice-over role in Holidaze: The Christmas That Almost Didn't Happen, which also featured the voices of fellow Disney Channel stars Dylan and Cole Sprouse and Emily Osment. She appeared in the Disney Channel Games 2006 as captain of the Blue Team, and in the second rendition of the Disney Channel Games as captain of the Red Team. Song is currently hosting a new Disney Channel short series called "Pass the Plate", which is a multicultural series produced in ten countries in association with Disney Channel.'Suite Life' Actress Hosting Disney's Multicultural Series buddytv.com Accessed 2007-10-27. Film Song's first role in a theatrical motion picture was with Santa with Muscles (1996), an independent film starring professional wrestler Hulk Hogan. Song appeared in Leave It to Beaver (1998) as Susan Acustis. Later in 1998, Song has a cameo appearance in the first sequel from the Blade Trilogy. Song starred in the 2000 Disney movie The Ultimate Christmas Present, which won her a Young Artist Award for "Best Performance in a TV Movie Comedy, Supporting Young Actress". She co-starred in other Disney movies, including Get a Clue and Stuck in the Suburbs. Her first major role in a feature film was in the family film Like Mike (2002), starring rapper Bow Wow. Song portrayed the character Reg Stevens; the film received positive reviews and was successful enough to spawn a sequel, in which Song did not participate. Afterwards, Song appeared in Get a Clue, alongside actress Lindsay Lohan. In 2006, Song starred in the Disney Channel Original Movies Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior,Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior UltimateDisney.com. Accessed 2007-08-25 which received 5.7 million viewersWendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior - Free Screening AsianAmericanFilmFestival.org. Retrieved 2007-08-08.Brenda Song is Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior AsianceMagazine.com. Retrieved 2007-08-08 Caroline Baker. Brenda Song hits the big screen -- Wendy Wu Homecoming Warrior. BellaOnline.com Accessed 2007-08-08.Jeff Yang (2006). Warrior Women-Brenda Song SF gate.com. Accessed 2007-11-20. making Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior the eighth highest viewed Disney Channel Original Movie. This was the first movie where Song does not play a sidekick character. According to Variety, Song and Shin Koyamada will star in Wendy Wu 2;Shin Koyamada Variety.com. Retrieved 2007-10-14. shooting begins in early 2008. Song has been mentioned in regard to two future projects: Disney's College Road TripBrenda Song Teen Mag Interview 2 TeenMag.com. Accessed 2007-11-02.New York Times Movies College Road Trip Cast. Accessed 2007-11-20 with Raven-Symoné and Martin Lawrence; and American Darlings, a feature film with Nicole Kidman and Jennifer Lopez. There is also a chance she may be in Disneys High School Musical 3 as her Suite life of Zack and Cody charectar London Tipton. She may or may not take the role. DreamWorks Animation announced Brenda Song voice Tecna in the live-action/animated version of Tom and Jerry. Music Song was part of the Disney Channel Group of Stars, a group of performers from several different Disney Channel television series, in a version of "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes". The recording appeared on both the special edition Cinderella DVD and on the DisneyMania 4 CD. The album CD was released in April 2005 under the Walt Disney Records label and peaked at number 15 on the Billboard 200, and number 2 on the Top Kids Audio chart.Disneymania, vol 4. Allmusic.com. Accessed 2007-06-18. Producer Ian Scott has written and produced songs for her.Producers. MarkJacksonProductions.com. Accessed 2007-11-22. Song appeared in the music video for "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" with the Disney Channel Circle of Stars. In 2007, she made a cameo appearance in Ashley Tisdale's music video for her debut single "He Said She Said". Charity Work In 2006,Song recieved an honorary award from the charity organisation "A World Of Change" for participating in the "A World Of Change" A World Of Change Charity Event:Brenda SongSplashMag.com. Accessed 2007-10-22. annual fashion show fundraiser to benefit Optimist Youth Homes & Family Services.Song also participated in The 10th Annual L.A. Cancer Challenge. Brenda Song participates The 10th Annual L.A. Cancer Challengekintera.org Accessed 2007-10-21.In addition as part of the Disney Channel Games 2007,Song's team supported the Make-a-Wish Foundation. Awards and nominations * 2001 :Young Artist Award for "Best Performance in a TV Movie Comedy, Supporting Young Actress", for The Ultimate Christmas Present (Won).22nd Annual Young Artist Awards. YoungArtistAwards.org. Accessed 2007-06-20. * 2003 :Young Artist Award for "Best Performance in a Television Comedy Series, Guest Starring Young Actress", for The Bernie Mac Show (Nominated).24th Annual Young Artist Awards. YoungArtistAwards.org. Accessed 2007-06-20. *'2004' :"Poptastic's rising star" award for Popstar! Magazine's 3rd Annual Poptastic Awards! (Won). * 2006 : "Poptastic's Favourite TV actress" award for Popstar! Magazine's 5th Annual Poptastic Awards! (Won). :Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards UK: "Best TV Actress (Won) * 2007 :"Poptastic's Favourite beauty" award for Popstar! Magazine's 6th Annual Poptastic Awards! (Nominated). :Emmy Awards: "Outstanding Children's Program - with Suite Life Of Zack and Cody Cast" (Nominated) Discography Filmography Films Television Guest appearances References External links *Brenda Song - Official Website *Brenda Song at AskMen.com Category:1988 births Category:American actor-singers Category:American child actors Category:American child singers Category:American film actors Category:American models Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Asian Americans in music Category:California actors Category:Disney actors Category:Hmong Americans Category:Laotian Americans Category:Living people Category:People from Sacramento, California Category:Thai Americans Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Singers featured on Disney Channel